Cambiando el destino
by drake dark
Summary: Aparece un nuevo enemigo, el torneo se reanuda...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I.- DERROTADO.

En un lugar desolado se encontraba un chico muy mal herido tendido en el suelo, mirando al cielo, no había pasado mucho desde que había librado una batalla, una de las más feroces de toda su vida y ahora solo se preguntaba el por que de su derrota, no podía pensar en otra cosa, después de todo como ha sido posible que lo hayan derrotado esas basuras, a él, a él que es tan fuerte. Pronto alguien se acerca, él escucha los pasos de alguien que camina lentamente, ¿Quién será? se pregunta, en estos momentos ni siquiera puede ponerse en pie, y si ¿son ellos? me acabarán en cuanto me vean, ni siquiera sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella pelea. Logra ver una figura entre las sombras, cada vez esta más cerca.

¿Quién esta ahí? - Apenas alcanza a decir, su voz es muy débil.

La figura se detiene, y voltea a todos lados tratando de buscar al dueño de la voz.

¿Responde quien eres? – pregunto una vez más.

¿Estas herido? – le pregunta con preocupación al notar el tono de su voz muy débil.

La figura al fin logra localizar la voz y corre hacia donde él esta y se hinca.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta el malherido

La chica ve como aquel sujeto esta completamente mal herido- Por Dios mírate… hay que llevarte a un hospital lo más pronto posible.

- Trato de alejarla de él -No, vete, déjame solo, no te necesito.

- Claro que no, tus heridas son graves – no le importo lo dicho por aquel hombre y trato de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

- Lo que me pase no te importa.

- Pero si no te ayudo podrías morir desangrado.

- Y eso que? Vete.

- Como y eso que??? – no entendía el comportamiento de aquel sujeto - Si yo estuviera en la misma situación que tu, esperaría que alguien me ayudará. Anda vamos – lo tomo del brazo haciendo que la abrazará por el hombro para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie - te ayudaré a levantarte, hay un hospital cerca de aquí.

El no logra entender lo que esta sucediendo, primero que nada como fue que seres tan diminutos lo hayan derrotado, en segunda por que le habían dado otra oportunidad y en tercera por que esta persona le había ayudado, es obvio que no tenía ni la mínima idea de quien era ni de lo que había hecho estaba confundido, ¿por que?, ¿por que??

Al llegar al hospital inmediatamente lo internaron tenía múltiples heridas, pero afortunadamente ninguna era grave aún así tuvo que quedarse.

- No entiendo por que tengo que quedarme si estoy bien – evidentemente estaba molesto, no le agradaba aquel ambiente lleno de humanos.

- Deja de quejarte quieres pareces un niño caprichoso – la chica estaba harta de tener que soportar las continuas quejas de aquel tipo.

- ¿Qué dices?? – como se atrevía aquella mocosa a hablarle de esa manera.

- Vamos deja de hacer berrinches y descansa, tal vez mañana ya puedas salir.

- Como que deje de hacer berrinche?

Como era posible que alguien le dijera eso, como se atrevía esa humana diminuta a hablarle de ese modo, nunca nadie lo había tratado así.

- Si tanto te molesta entonces deja de quejarte… Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre, yo soy Angel y tu?

- Por que te preocupas por mi??

- Y no me vas a decir tu nombre?

-Te hice una pregunta?

- ¿Y eso que? Yo también te hice una pregunta – era tan molesto.

- Mi nombre es Hao, ahora contéstame.

- Pero que genio tienes, pues simplemente no podía dejarte ahí tirado en las condiciones en las que estabas. – lo miro detenidamente -Quieres que llame a alguien en especial?

- como?

- Si, que si quieres que le avise a tu familia que estas aquí?

- Familia??...

Lo recordaba su hermano lo había derrotado no hace mucho, y también recordaba como había s4alido de su casa el mismo día en el que nació.

- ¿Y bien?... Oye...¿estas ahí? ¿hey me escuchas? - la chica hizo ademanes frente a Hao hasta que este reacciono - ¿a quien llamo?

- Eh?? No, no tengo.

- Vaya, así que tu tampoco tienes familia?.

- A que te refieres con eso? – miro intrigado a aquella chica.

- Pues ¿es obvio no? – desvió su mirada - Ah por cierto no te preocupes yo pagaré esto, y si quieres puedes venir conmigo, tengo un pequeño departamento cerca.

- ¿Por que haces esto? – cada vez estaba más confundido y eso se podía notar claramente en su cara.

- Yo lo se – bajo la mirada al suelo para luego posarla sobre la de Hao - se lo que sientes, se lo que se siente que la gente te desprecie por lo que eres – volvió a desviar la mirada hacia una de las ventanas del lugar - pero a veces y tal vez sin querer uno no puede evitar depender de esas personas, como ahora lo acabas de comprobar.

- Que dices?? Pero…

- Ya hable con el doctor y no te preocupes mañana saldrás de aquí, - se dirigió hacia la puerta girando la manija, pero antes de salir dirigió una última mirada hacia el chico en la cama - así que mejor descansa.

- Si… gra... cias.

La chica salió del cuarto, mientras Hao aún no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, y tratando de comprender, de encontrar una respuesta se quedo dormido…

…Mientras el descansa alguien entra a su cuarto y se aproxima a él sigilosamente hasta quedar a su lado…

FIN DEL CAPITULO I.

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Bueno siguiendo el consejo de alguien decidí cambiar el formato de la historia, cosa que realmente me costo mucho trabajo ya que no estoy acostumbrada a este formato.


	2. Capitulo II Recuerdos

CAPITULO II.- RECUERDOS.

…Mientras el descansa alguien entra a su cuarto y se aproxima a él sigilosamente hasta quedar a su lado…

El desconocido lo mira fijamente, con odio, con desprecio, Hao abre los ojos despertando de su sueño y logra ver alrededor de la cama donde descansa a Yoh, Lyserg, Ryu, Fausto, Horohoro y Len, al verlos no puede evitar asustarse, esta indefenso mientras que ellos tiene sus posesiones.

- Ahora si Hao morirás – el que habla es su gemelo que empuña su espada.

- Nada podrá salvarte ahora, maldito miserable pagarás por haber matado a mis padres – en la mirada del peliverde se puede notar el inmenso odio que siente.

- ¿Creíste que te ibas salvar? – el joven chino empuña su lanza dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Hao.

- No se como sobreviviste pero… a esto si que no sobrevivirás – el ainu toma su snowboard que esta en su espalda.

Todos prepararon sus ataques y se disponen a acabar con él definitivamente y lo peor de todo, él ni siquiera puede defenderse, después de la batalla en el territorio sagrado no sabía nada del espíritu de fuego, estaba completamente indefenso, todos se dispusieron a acabar con la vida de Hao.

- ¡Nooooooo!!!! – fue lo único que pudo decir o mejor dicho gritar.

Hao se levanta agitado y muy asustado.

Angel entra a la habitación apresuradamente con preocupación - ¿estás bien? ¿Hao que pasa?

El shaman de fuego miraba hacia todos lados buscando a su hermano y sus amigos - ¿Donde están? ¿A donde se fueron?

La chica se sentó a su lado - Tranquilo no pasa nada, debió ser una pesadilla, - miro hacia todos lados extendiendo su mano alrededor de la habitación - no te preocupes como puedes ver aquí solo estoy yo.

El shaman se tranquilizó notando que en efecto nadie estaba en aquella habitación más que ellos dos -Fue tan real – suspiró aliviado.

- En seguida vendrá el doctor a darte de alta e iremos a mi casa, has dormido por 2 días enteros.

Hao aun sorprendido por la pesadilla que tuvo ni siquiera contesto.

Pronto llego el doctor y lo dio de alta, ambos salieron y al llegar al depa de Angel ella le mostró su cuarto.

- Espero que te agrade – camino hacia la puerta dejando las llaves - lo arregle ayer para que te quedarás.

- Aún no entiendo ¿por que? – estaba confundido, no entendía por que aquella chica lo ayudaba como si nada.

- En ese mueble hay ropa – le dio la espalada sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras- espero que alguna sea de tu agrado, por que la ropa que traes esta algo rota y vieja y sucia, estaré en la sala esperándote.

Angel se retira y Hao se queda completamente confundido.

- Cada vez entiendo menos… - se sentó en la cama, estaba algo cansado, algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

FLASH BACK…

Después de la batalla con Yoh y sus amigos en el territorio sagrado…

Un semiconsciente Hao abría los ojos con pesadez - ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que es este lugar?

Hao se encontraba como flotando en "nada", todo estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir nada, sentía mucho dolor, tenía grandes heridas, confusión, alguien le hablo, al mismo tiempo que se iluminaba un poco el lugar, tan solo para dejar ver a aquel ser, Hao no podría describirlo pues tenía una capa que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

Hao, has sido derrotado – su voz era completamente macabra, se escuchaba en todo el lugar lo que hacía imposible poder definir de donde venía exactamente.

- Quien eres?? En donde estoy?

- YO represento a los grandes espíritus.

- He muerto?

- No, aún no, los grandes espíritus han decido dejarte vivir.

- Decidieron dejarme vivir? –menciono el shaman de fuego con ironía- como si necesitara de su permiso – pensó el gran shaman.

- Así es, ellos te dejaran regresar al mundo real.

- ¿Me dejaran? - sus palabras estaban cargadas de ironía

- Así es… solo no puedes salir de aquí, este es el lugar de los grandes

espíritus, y si ellos lo desean tu te quedarás aquí eternamente, pero no debes preocuparte pues ellos te dejaran regresar.

No sabía por que pero Hao sentía miedo, sentía algo que le impedía moverse.

- ¿Y por que harían eso?

- Yo solo te he traído el mensaje, sus motivos no me los dijeron.

- Tan misteriosos como siempre…

- Pero antes de regresar debes escuchar esto..

- ¿Que?

- Desde ahora tu poder quedará sellado, a pesar de ello, por tu gran poder solo hemos podido sellar parte de ellos, así regresaras al mundo real, con gran parte de tu poder sellado.

- ¿No puede ser? ¿No pueden hacer eso?.

- Te equivocas, no solo pueden , si no que ya lo han hecho, te sellaron desde el momento que entraste a esta dimensión.

- ¿Como?

Si era cierto, por eso se sentía tan débil, tan mal.

El ser desapareció y una luz brillante cegó a Hao, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontraba en la tierra, pero no en el Territorio Sagrado si no en un bosque desolado y sentía mucho dolor.

FIN FLASH BACK.

- Desde ese momento el espíritu del fuego desapareció, -miro sus manos detenidamente - me pregunto si ellos lo retuvieron, o acaso también me abandono, tal vez se fue por mi falta de poder.

Hao busca en el closet, encuentra muchos pantalones y camisas, pero nada parecido a lo que el acostumbra a usar.

- Ni hablar tendré que ponerme algo de eso.

Sacó unos pantalones y una playera y se cambia, después sale y ve a la chica sentada en uno de los sillones, al verlo ella sonríe.

- Te ves bien, espero que te guste esa ropa, cuando estés completamente bien iremos a comprarte algo de tu gusto.

- Pues no me agrada mucho – miró su atuendo para luego mirar a la chica - pero gracias.

La chica se pone de pie y se para justo enfrente de Hao - Bueno, ahora si estamos solos y podremos hablar claro.

- Me vas a decir ¿por que me ayudas?

FIN DEL CAPITULO II.


	3. Capítulo III Entra la espada y la pared

CAPITULO III.- ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED: LA MUERTE O UN CAMBIO.

- Y bien me vas a decir por que me ayudas en realidad? . menciono el shaman del fuego.

- Se quien eres, se que eres un shaman y se lo que has hecho, se que has matado a mucha gente y se de todo el daño que has causado.

- Que? Entonces por que? - retrocedió un paso no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- Bueno pues aunque no lo has notado yo también soy una Shaman aquí están mis espíritus acompañantes permíteme presentártelos. - llevo su mano al cuello y quitándose el collar que llevaba puesto, este resplandeció y algo pareció salir de él colocándose a la derecha de la chica formándose la figura de un dragón con aquella luz y a su izquierda apareció una guerrera amazona.

- El es Drake y ella Bridget.

- ¿Como? No lo note. – estaba más que sorprendido.

- Es por que no estas al 100, estas lastimado.

- Y si sabes todo eso ¿por que me ayudas?

- Alguna vez yo también fui como tu, también quise destruirlos a todos, pero alguien me hizo ver mi error y gracias a esa persona cambie.

Se lo difícil que es para ti todo esto, después de todo tu eres el increíble y poderoso Hao, invencible, y sin embargo fuiste derrotado, pero dime acaso sabes ¿por que?, estoy segura de que esa pregunta no ha dejado de rondar en tu mente ¿verdad?, pues las personas que te derrotaron no tenían ni la mitad de tu gran poder.

- ¿Como es que si sabes todo eso me ayudas?

- No lo hago por ti – bajo la mirada un poco triste - ayudándote le pago a la persona que alguna vez me ayudo lo que hizo por mi…

Hao cada vez comprendía menos.

- No lo entiendes, es normal, pero bueno, vamos al grano… - tomo del sillón una espada, la cual desenfundo apuntando hacia Hao - Te tengo una propuesta, tienes dos opciones, la primera es cambiar, aceptar que estuviste en un error y tratar de ser alguien diferente, o quedarte con tus ideas y morir aquí mismo.

Hao quedo aún más confundido, ya no sabía que estaba pasando, no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Antes de que me contestes piénsalo bien… tu no cuentas con tu espíritu y estas malherido, en cambio yo tengo a mis dos espíritus.

- ¿Cambiar?

- Así es… Dime ¿por que perdiste? ¿Lo sabes? Tu el gran Hao derrotado… si ellos solo era un grupo de diminutos amigos, insignificantes ¿o no?

- ¿Por que? Si soy mucho más fuerte.

- Por que ellos, a diferencia de ti sacaban sus fuerzas de sus amigos, de su amistad, aunque te burles, su amistad es tan grande que les da fuerzas para superar hasta el más grande de los obstáculos.

Hao solo miraba algo confundido a la chica tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

- Dime… tu querías eliminar a todos los humanos, y a todo shaman que se te opusiera, pensabas tener el mundo solo para ti? Pues al final hasta tus mismos camaradas te abandonaron por miedo.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Hao, de pronto recordó la batalla final cuando su más fiel y leal camarada, Opacho, lo miró con miedo y lo llamo demonio.

- Realmente ¿soy un demonio?

- Que harías en un mundo donde solo estuvieras tu, dime a ¿quien matarías?, a ¿quien harías sufrir?, a ¿quien dañarías?

- Si, soy un demonio.

- AL final te quedaste solo, todos te creen muerto.

- "un grupo de amigos", ¿por eso perdí? Por que estaba solo…

- Lo estas comprendiendo…

- ¿Por que? ¿Por que todos me abandonaron? Hasta Opacho me abandono, pero ¿por que? Si soy el más fuerte… ¿por que? La amistad no tiene nada que ver, la amistad no te hace ganar batallas, la amistad no te

hace fuerte.

- Tal vez no te haga ganar, pero ya te lo dije, la amistad te da fuerzas, pues cuando todo estaba perdido para ellos, solo necesitaban apoyarse y animarse para levantarse una vez más y pelear.

Hao recordó como se levantaban, por más que rechazaba sus ataques, por más que los derribaba, ellos siempre se ponían de pie, pero ¿por que si eran tan débiles?

- Ja ja –rió un poco captando la atención de Hao - no te rompas la cabeza, y bien ¿que decides? Intentas cambiar, analizas todo y tratas de vivir una nueva vida o te quedas así, con tus creencias, con tus ideas, con tu mundo perfecto en donde solo estés tu y nadie más y te mueres aquí mismo.

- Los humanos son despreciables merecen morir, acaban con todo lo que esta a su alrededor…

- Entonces dime… ¿Que se siente convertirse en lo que más odias?

- ¿A qu… - dudo un momento - ¿A que te refieres con eso? –el shaman la miro con cierto odio pero a la vez confusión.

- Pues que a veces eres tan humano, pretendes acabar con todo lo que esta a tu alrededor, pretendes quitar todo lo que te estorba, tal y como lo haría uno de ellos… es cierto al final nosotros también somos humanos.

- No. –miro al suelo... un ¿humano?

Era cierto, había actuado tal y como ellos lo hacían.

- No ¿que?... crees que me equivoco, ellos son ambiciosos y desean más de lo que pueden obtener, hacen guerras, masacran gente inocente con tal de tener lo que quieren, poder, riquezas, un titulo, respeto, tierras…¿Qué se siente ser lo que más odias? Iniciaste una guerra contra tus iguales por obtener un trono y eliminar a los humanos, quedarte con todo el mundo… pero no pensaste que si acababas con tus iguales y luego con los humanos te quedarías solo.

- ¿Soy igual a ellos? ¿He actuado igual?

- ¿Sabes? Ya es tarde, y debes descansar, aún no estas bien, aunque eres un shaman muy poderoso, y te has recuperado muy rápidamente, realmente te lastimaron mucho, así que será mejor que descanses.

- Aún te respondo – pregunto viendo como la chica le daba la espalda, enfundando su espada, poniéndola en la pared de la sala.

- Vamos seguro tienes hambre. Mejor cenemos algo para que puedas ir a dormir, antes de que te explote la cabeza de tanto pensar…

- Y si te ataco cuando duermes, ¿no tienes miedo?

- No creo que me ataques en la noche y cuando duermo… en primera tu no eres así no sueles atacar por la espalda, en segunda debes estar tan cansado que no creo que puedas levantarte en la noche, y en tercera si llegas a intentarlo mis espíritus me avisarían y no tendrías oportunidad alguna.

El chico solo sonrió un poco, negando con la cabeza.

- Vamos siéntate – la chica señalo una de las sillas frente a la mesa - en lo que preparo la cena para que puedas dormir.

Hao se sentó en el sillón y observó la espada.

Pero que chica tan descuidada le había dejado la espada a la mano… ¿por que lo había hecho? Si realmente conocía a Hao debía saber que eso era

un gran error.

- ¿Por qué?? – era lo único que pasaba en su mente, ¿Por qué?

Eran muchas las preguntas que pasaban por su mente… el desprecio de los humanos, su derrota, la ayuda de esta chica… el abandono de sus camaradas, todo era tan confuso, tan extraño… había actuado como un humano, como no lo había notado antes, por que no se había dado cuenta.

La chica salió de la cocina con dos platos.

- Hao, ven vamos a comer. Espero que te guste lo que preparé.

Hao se levantó y se sentó en una de las sillas, realmente tenía hambre.

Probo el primero bocado, su cara lo decía todo era delicioso.

La chica sonrió complacida - Creo que si te gusto… me alegra.

Al finalizar de comer Hao se fue a dormir, tenía tanto sueño y se sentía tan mal.

- Vaya pensé que sería más difícil – observo la puerta que daba hacia la habitación de Hao - después de todo Hao es una buena persona, solo le falta comprender mejor algunas cosas, pero con el tiempo.. Creo que las cosas se me van a complicar demasiado…

FIN CAPITULO III

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Espero que el fic les agrade. Me estoy acostumbrando a este formato, por cierto gracias Kasiel por tu comentario, como vez lo estoy tomando en cuenta, además de que uno de mis amigos también me había pedido que cambiará el formato, haber que tal quedo…

Gracias a aquellos que lleguen a leer este fic….


End file.
